To the End of Time
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: One Funeral. One heartbreak. One loss. One soon to follow. The Downfall of one Paige M. What does eveyone do? Note: Do not read if faintish around blood. This is pretty dark, plz R&R. What does Alex do in all this mess?


To the End of Time

Disclaimer: This is a tragedy between Alex and Paige, and it'll be two chapters in length. I hope ya'll enjoy it, and I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters mentioned. Only my ideas. Thxs and enjoy.

Donita.

"Let us not let her death be in vain, but remember the memories left behind by her. He snobbiness, her grace, and the happiness her life radiated. So, if anyone has some finale respects to Paige Michalchuk, please do it now." The priest ended as he stepped down, passed the coffin and looked down. Paige looked radiant, in death even as she would have in life. With a pink two-inch strap laced shirt with dark blue denim jeans.

She had on clear lip-gloss, dark eye shadow and dark eyeliner and mascara. No really know, or would want to know of how this disastrous ending occurred. Only one person other than Paige knew the truth, and that was Alex.

Alex got up first, dropping her bad-girl image just for a day, just today. She looked elegant in her black gown, and black tears were running down her oh so pale face. She carried with her a bundle of pink and red roses, Paige's favorites.

"Paige, how could you have done this? How could you not know how much I truly love you? If only you knew, and if only I could of stopped you, then this would of never happened. Then you would be here, with me, together." Alex said as she looked down on Paige. The soft piano tunes started playing of My Immortal by Evanescence, and there was many a dry eye in the place.

Later that same night, Alex found herself in her bed, trapped in some sort of phase and remembered the downfall of Paige, her Paige…

Flashback 

"_Don't even bother coming Alex. I thought that you loved my but apparently you don't! I mean, you got high over some fight we had Alex!" Paige screamed into the phone, and then looked down at the deep, red scars she had on her arms, starting two months ago. _

"Paige, don't, don't do this to me!! I love you so much. You could care less would you, Paige? But you want to play hardball, do ya? I'll show you want its like, the truth, and the truth hurts, but how would you know, people are afraid of you! Princess Paige, you're such a high and mighty prude princess that needs to be knocked off of her damn high pedestal. You're so narcissistic, you could care less about what anyone thinks, unless its about you. Oh, and did I mention that you are a big, spoiled, self-centered little bratty bitch?! How do you like me now Paige?" Alex countered, breathless and crying and shaking badly, that she could hardly hold the phone.

Paige was crying, crying because of the pain she put Alex, that she knew that it was the truth, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, and the pain she was going to put herself through. She couldn't take this cruel, cruel world anymore.

"_You know what Alex? You are right? Come on over, for me to give you a much proper apology." Paige said quietly, her tears flowing faster, so fast that she could drown in it. With this one last lie, this one last conversation, this last fleeting hope, she knew that she would be happy to the end of time. And away from the suffering, death…well, everything._

_"I'm glad you finally understand Paige. I'll be over right away." She said as she hung up the phone._

_Paige sighed and looked down, finally free to sob. No one would approve of this, no one. She looked around in her apartment she shared with Marco, Dylan and Ellie. Everyone was gone or sleeping. Finding a piece of paper and pen, she wrote down a very sorrowful note, only to have a few splotches here and there of her tears splashing on the paper:_

_My dearest friends,_

_I'm truly sorry that it had to come about like this. But I'm the type of person that can't really be happy unless I feel superior. Someone Special reminded me of that. So keep the memories of me, the good and the bad. I won't tell you my motivations for doing this, it is something, one of the many things that I'll take to my grave with me. And to Alex, rest assured that I love you, and I hope that you love me too. Rest assured, that where I am now, I am and I always will be happy. I hope you all forgive me and don't think that low of me. Goodbye, and I'll see you all again someday._

_Forever Gone, Forever Yours,_

_Paige Michalchuk _

Looking the note over and over again, she dried her eyes and ascended the stairs to the bathroom. Looking into the medicine cabinet, she found six razor blades. Taking the sharpest of the blades and flipped her arm, so that the palm was face up. Squeezing her eyes tightly and murmuring the Lord's Prayer over and over again. Then, quicker than a blink, the blade hit one of the major veins deep, quickly, sharply, one both sides and twice more just a hair under each other. Crying out in pain, she looked down at the blood and fell to the ground, faint headed from the amount of blood flowing quickly. A strange, calm feeling came over her and she smiled and tears mixed with blood. No more with the pain, the sickness and death except for this moment. She heard the door slam and Alex call her name. Paige made no effort to stop the blood as she slowly came to her feet. She stood and opened the door. She could tell that the end was quickly approaching, just around the corner, a few moments away. Alex looked up at her as a paper dropped to the ground, with tears in her eyes. Paige smiled as Alex ran, no, sprinted towards her and held her in her arms. The soft hug, her warm embrace, the soft smell of lavender would make her journey all the easier.

"_I'm…so sorry Paigy…this…this is all my fault…if I hadn't of said those things, this…this would never have happened." Alex said softly, in between sobs. With what strength that she had left, she said," No Alex. You're right. I'm a royal pain in the ass. It's not your fault. It's mine. It all happened two months ago. I just want to hear you say that you love me, one last time Alex? Please? I'll not be happy if I go without you saying those words to me one last time." She said with a shudder and cough._

_With fear in her eyes, Alex granted her dearest her last wish. "I do Paige, I love you. I have and always will, to the end of time, lest you be forgotten." Alex said with strength, and the same happiness that her dearest would be happy and in peace, at last. Paige looked up at her and then with came to her face and gave her a kiss with what strength that she had left. And finally, with one last goodbye, she whispered the words, "I love you." As she shuddered one last time, and died right in Alex's arms. _

_Even though she had seen it happen, it still hurt her to the heart as she screamed and cried so hard, that it felt like Paige had taken her heart with her. That's when everyone came running, that's when everything started changing._

_End Flashback. _

With some anger over what had happened, she knew that Paige wanted her to be happy. But she was still kicking herself about it. If Paige had never known her, then this would of never happened. Throwing back the covers angrily, she looked to the right and Paige's picture. "I'm sorry my dearest, but I have to do this." Alex said as she grabbed a knife.

"_This is what started it, and this is what will end it."_ Alex thought. At least with this, she would be with Paigy to the end of time. As she dug the knife into flesh, she was calm, but in her mind, a storm of raging conflicts was going on in her head, her mind and her heart.

Ok that's the end of this chapter. Sorry that the flashback was wrong, but its all good right? The second and last chpt. Will be up in a few days. Plz R&R, appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ciao 4 now,_

_Donita M. Petean_


End file.
